


Three is a Crowd

by Living_in_SCoups_eyelashes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_in_SCoups_eyelashes/pseuds/Living_in_SCoups_eyelashes
Summary: A threesome because why not





	Three is a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Hi- I made this for an ICG event so you might see this in facebook or not hehehe. I want to share this with as many people as possible so I'm also posting it here. This might be the fluffiest thing I've ever written. OR NOT haha

Noone foresaw the start of "our" weird relationship. All three of us were caught off-guard with how things turned out. Yet here we are, living under the same roof 2 years after.

You can imagine how exciting our sex life is. I'd sometimes come home to two guys fucking in the couch then eventually getting pulled to join in the fun. Sometimes, eating ice cream turns into a hot licking play. There were occassions when Jisoo and I planned together a surprise birthday sex for Jeonghan which might have involved sharing one hole?

Summer 2015

"Han? Up for something fun?" I excitedly dialled Jeonghan's number at 5 in the morning hoping he'd be hyped as I am. 

"Fuck you-" He hung up on me but I called again. 

"What do you want? Sleep is lyf. And you are ruining my life." Sheesh. Typical Han. 

"I'm taking you to a fun summer get-away!!!!!!!!!!!" I literally screamed. "Pack up right now and we'll leave by 10. I'll pick you up, okay?" I got a grunt as a reply which equates to a yes anyway. 

I thought that I'd take this chance to finally make a move on Jeonghan. I've been in love with the bastard since who knows when? This is it. I prepared everything beforehand, down to the time when I'll take him to the shore and slowly wrap my hands around his and confess. Perfect. 

Hia house was like 5 streets away from mine. I honked at 9:50 to ask him to come out. "10. You said 10. " He came out with a messy hair and a bag that obviously had clothes that were randomly thrown in. " swimming gear?" He just nodded and grabbed the passenger's seat.

"Let's pass by the convenience store. I wanna pick. Uh ye. Whatever. Just drop me there." 

5 mins. He sure was taking his precious time. I took the opportunity to nap a little even for 5 minutes. 

"Gums! Open this. Quickly?" Oh that sarcastic tone and that commanding voice. I'd know it everywhere. 

We arrived at the beach resort after 4 hours of driving with occassional stops that included splurging in convenience stores. 

"So, tell me again. Why is he with us??" 

"Oh. Hehe Just thought that it would be fun if Jisoo came along. Besides, you two have a lot in common. I bet you'll get along." He had a wide smile so I, the ever weak to this angel's everything, chose to shut my mouth and carry on with my plan with a little adjustments.

We ended up sharing a room all together. There were two beds and heck was I thinking a lot about whether Han would be forced to sleep beside me or ...... But I was the only one worrying that afternoon. 

The beach was famous for their grilled specialties and so we went ahead and drank to our heart's content along with the char grilled delicacies. We were all kind of strong so we just decided to stop by 10 pm and took a walk along the shoreline. This was supposed to be the moment when I'd try to grab Han's hands but damned Jisoo was in the middle of us three. 

Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe I was just really frustrated. I was not thinking straight.

"Jeonghan, I love you." Noone heard my soft mumble. 

"Jeonghan!!! I FUCKING LOVE YOU AND I WAS SUPPOSED TO CONFESS ROMANTICALLY TONIGHT BUT YOU DECIDED TO BRING YOUR SIDE HOE ALONG!" I acted like I was a poor victim and ran off to our room. Several knocks came after just a minute. 

"Open this Seungcheol. Let's talk please." I was half happy yet half sad because I could hear Jisoo. "Let him be for now."

Yet Jeonghan insisted and probably grabbed the keys form a passing resort staff. 

He aggressively pinned me down the bed with his soft hands. His eyes were deep black.

"Look, I love you Cheol. I really do. I've loved you since who knows when." 

My heart literally stopped. Is this a dream???? I was about to grab his head for a hot French Kiss to tell him I am accepting his confession but he continued speaking.

"And I feel the same for Jisoo. I love you both and I can't take losing one." 

Shit it hurt. But I was selfish. But it was a chance of a lifetime. But I want him all to myself. But he loves him too. My thoughts were a mess. 

He slowly leaned closer to my face and planted a soft peck on my forehead. "Please get along well. I love you both. Please do this for me."

And I did. 

Please do ask me how I feel about Jisoo.

Jisoo butted in after that and ofcourse, it led to a threesome. I had experiences with Jeonghan but it's my first time to encounter this situation. 

It was nothing special. Jeonghan just wore a two piece and teasingly stripped in front of us. He was unsurprisingly active and dominant in bed. One was in his mouth and one was in his ass. Heavy breathing and Jeonghan's screams for more filled the room. "Cheol, your dick is such a snake" I swear he says the most inappropriate things. Jisoo made his mouth stop with a kiss that made his hole tighten around my cock. 

We finished with Jeonghan's feet hovering above the ground as both Jisoo and I release our load inside him.


End file.
